The present invention concerns a spike connector of the type that is used to connect a tubing set to a medical solution container.
Many medical solution containers typically have an outlet port extending therefrom, with the port having a transverse diaphragm adapted for breakage by a spike from a tubing set. When the spike is inserted into the port, the transverse diaphragm is broken and the medical liquid can flow from the medical container through the spike and the tubing set and to the patient.
In certain applications a sterile medical solution is utilized and it is important that the sterility of the system be maintained. For example, in peritoneal dialysis a dialysate solution is introduced into a patient's peritoneal cavity and is thereafter drained from the peritoneal cavity to the original solution container or elsewhere. One type of ambulatory peritoneal dialysis has been suggested in which a plastic container of dialysate solution is connected to tubing which is coupled to a catheter leading to the patient's peritoneal cavity. The dialysate solution within the flexible solution bag is introduced via the tubing to the patient's peritoneal cavity, the tubing is clamped and the solution bag is folded and carried by the patient for several hours while the dialysate solution remains in the patient's peritoneal cavity. After several hours, for example three or four hours, the solution bag is unfolded, the tubing is unclamped and the solution within the peritoneal cavity is drained into the same solution bag. Thereafter, the tubing is removed from the solution bag and is connected to a fresh solution bag and the aforesaid procedure is thereupon repeated.
One type of tubing connection to the solution bag discussed above is by utilizing a spike which is inserted into a port from the solution bag. As stated above, after the patient has drained the fluid from his peritoneal cavity back to the solution bag, he will thereupon connect the tubing to a fresh solution bag by removing the spike from the port of a used solution bag and inserting it into the port of a fresh solution bag. It can be seen that accidental touching of the spike would break sterility of the system and peritonitis may result.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a spike connector that is touch-contamination protected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spike connector that can be used for connecting a tubing set to a port extending from a medical solution container, with the port having a transverse diaphragm adapted for breakage by the spike, and with the spike carrying means for minimizing bacterial contamination caused by accidental touching of the spike.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a touch-contamination protected spike connector which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.